Fallin'
by LieScarletta
Summary: "Kau diciptakan sebagai malaikat, Kaoru-kun. Sedangkan aku hanyalah iblis yang menghasutmu hingga jatuh ke nerakaku."


**DISCLAIMER** :

Ensemble Stars!! (c) Happy Elements K.K.

Story (c) LiéScarletta

.

.

.

**WARNING!!! **:

Typo(s), OOC, Chara Death, Boys Love content.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

.

Malam kala itu begitu sunyi, bulan tengah menyombongkan diri dengan agkuhnya di tengah samudera hitam pekat yang jauh tinggi di atas sana. Waktu tengah malam sudah terlewat beberapa jam rasanya, entah satu atau dua jam ia tak begitu yakin, ia sudah berdiri di sana sejak tengah malam mengagumi bulan di atas sana jadi ia tak sadar berapa banyak waktu yang telah ia lewati.

"Kaoru-kun? Di sini kau rupanya, aku baru saja mengecek kamarmu namun kau tidak ada. Apa yang kau lakukan di atap hotel jam segini? Bukankah sudah kubilang kau harusnya istirahat? Kita baru saja selesai mengadakan konser tur terakhir kita, dan besok kita harus kembali."

Suara tak asing menyambangi telinganya, telinga Hakaze Kaoru. Pemuda dengan surai pirang yang netra keabuannya kini tengah memantulkan siluet bulan itu hanya diam di posisi, menyandarkan tubuh pada tembok pembatas antara lantai batuan yang dipijaknya dengan jalanan sepi jauh di bawah sana.

Pemuda lain yang kini berjalan mendekat menghampirinya itu ikut memandang ke arah hamparan gelap langit malam, langit hitam yang selegam suraian rambutnya. Hanya bulan keabuan yang menghiasi kegelapan itu, sedikit mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Pada akhirnya pemuda itu, Sakuma Rei, berdiri sejajar dengan rekannya, dengan _bulan_nya.

"Ada apa mencariku?" Kaoru tak menunda pertanyaannya lagi, suaranya sedikit parau dan mungkin itu alasannya tak bertanya saat jarak mereka masih cukup jauh beberapa saat lalu.

"Hanya butuh teman malam, kau tahu vampir sepertiku sangat sulit tidur di malam hari bukan? Kukuku~"

"Hmm, kau akan makin terlihat menyedihkan jika begitu terus kau tahu"

Ya.

Menyedihkan.

Hancur.

Tidak stabil.

Rumit.

Kacau.

Namun dalam semua kekacauan itu ia selalu bisa menemukan dirinya di sana, **mereka** selalu bisa menemukan pantulan diri satu sama lain di sana.

"Hee... Tidak akan sebegitu menyedihkannya kalau kita bersama kok, Kaoru-kun"

Sepasang tangan bersentuhan, manik keabuan dan manik ruby itu bertemu hanya untuk saling mengingatkan bagaimana mereka berdua adalah sebuah kesalahan, dua buah kesalahan yang bersatu hanya untuk mencari pembenaran tersendiri atas dasar ego di atas segalanya.

Perlukah diberitahukan bagaimana kedua pasang manik itu terlihat begitu lelah? Perlukah dijabarkan bagaimana kedua pasang manik itu terlihat begitu kesepian tanpa cahaya sedikitpun, dan hanya dihiasi dengan warna kemerahan indah di sudutnya serta sebuah jalur airmata yang baru saja kering beberapa menit lalu? Ah... Jangan lupakan juga sebuah warna kehitaman yang mewarnai kantung di bawah mata itu.

Sunyi kembali mengisi diantara mereka, bahkan angin pun dengan sengaja menderu lembut agar tak menginterupsi keduanya. Sepi itu bertahan menciptakan sebuah perasaan menggelitik dalam diri mereka berdua, hingga akhirnya Kaoru membuka suara dengan sebuah pertanyaan,

"Rei-kun, sebenarnya aku ini apa? Kita itu... Apa?"

"Hm?" Sebuah senyum lembut diukir, dan sebuah tangan putih pucat yang menganggur mengelus lembut pipi Kaoru yang masih sedikit terasa basah,

"Kau diciptakan sebagai malaikat, Kaoru-kun. Sedangkan aku hanyalah iblis yang menghasutmu hingga jatuh ke nerakaku"

"Kalau begitu bukankah seharusnya kita memiliki sayap? Bukankah seharusnya kita tak perlu terjebak dalam semua ini? Bukankah seharusnya kita bisa terbang bebas kemanapun kita mau?"

Pemuda dengan surai hitam itu bergumam sejenak kembali, kepala keluarga Sakuma itu kemudian duduk di atas tembok pembatas di dekatnya, satu tangannya tak lepas dari tangan pemuda lain di sana sejak tadi. Wajahnya terlihat masih tersenyum lembut, dan sepasang manik merahnya melihat ke jalanan di bawah sana tanpa gemetar sedikitpun.

"Mungkin saja, mungkin kita bisa terbang bebas, mungkin kita punya sayap. Mau mencaritahunya?"

Manik ruby kembali menatap manik keabuan sewarna bulan saat itu, senyuman diulas makin lebar kala sebuah anggukan kepala bersurai pirang menyambangi indera penglihatannya.

"**Aku mencintaimu**"

*****

Seluruh media Jepang pagi itu terlihat begitu ramai, sebuah berita terbaru dari dunia _entertainment_lah yang menjadi penyebabnya.

"Dua orang idol berinisial SR (21) dan HK (20) ditemukan tewas—"

"Sepasang pria dari sebuah grup idol yang tengah naik daun ditemukan tewas bersimbah darah di jalanan di samping sebuah hotel—"

"Seusai tur konser, Sakuma Rei dan Hakaze Kaoru ditemukan tewas, diduga bunuh diri—"

"Kasus penemuan sepasang jenazah idol pria di dekat hotel xx masih dalam penyelidikan—"

"Ditemukan dengan kondisi mengenaskan berpegangan tangan, Sakuma Rei dan Hakaze Kaoru bunuh diri bersama? Berikut—"

"Dunia idol berduka, sepasang anggota dari sebuah grup kondang ditemukan tewas diduga bunuh diri. Tekanan keluarga? Skandal? Cyberbullying jadi penyebabnya? Saat ini—"

"Hokkaido digegerkan dengan penemuan sepasang—"

Berita menyebar luas dengan cepat, seperti sebuah bulu yang dihempaskan angin ke seluruh negeri, menyebarkan duka dan membuat negeri sakura itu terasa kelam hari itu.

Penyelidikan atas kasus penemuan sepasang jenazah itu tak begitu diperpanjang, keluarga kedua korban hanya ingin segera mengistirahatkan anak-anak mereka agar bisa tenang secepatnya.

Harga diri sepasang kakak terasa tengah diinjak-injak kala itu, begitu hancur melihat bagaimana kesombongan mereka tak bisa mereka lindungi dengan baik. Apa arti pengorbanan mereka selama ini jika begini akhirnya? Apakah mereka terlalu fokus berkorban hingga tak sadar ada yang lebih penting untuk dilindungi? Tak sadar kalau ada yang lebih penting untuk diperhatikan?

"Huh... Anak itu pasti sedang mengadu pada ibunya sekarang, memang dasar anak nakal..."

Ada seorang ayah yang merasa begitu gagal, ia menyesali segala perbuatan dan tuntutan yang ia berikan pada putra bungsunya yang kini telah bisu tak bisa melawannya lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia gagal menjadi ayah, gagal menepati janji yang ia buat pada mendiang orang terkasihnya, sebuah janji untuk melindungi buah hati mereka. Namun bagaimanapun ia harus tegar, kepala keluarga Hakaze itu harus terlihat tegar agar yang lain juga tak begitu hancur.

Mantan kepala keluarga Sakuma pun tak begitu jauh berbeda, ia harus terlihat tegar tak peduli betapa hancur dan mati rasa jiwanya saat ini. Andai ia bisa mengeluarkan anaknya dari jeratan tradisi keluarga mungkin tak akan jadi seperti ini, mungkin tak akan sampai begini. Andai saja ia tak memberi beban besar pada putra sulungnya itu mungkin semuanya tak akan sampai sejauh ini.

"Oniichan— Tidak, anija... Kau sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkan aku lagi bukan? Aku baru saja percaya padamu lagi hee.. Kenapa kau malah pergi begini hah? Aku tak akan mengampunimu, meski kau tersiksa di neraka karena aku pun aku tak akan pernah mengampunimu, dengar itu!"

Amarah, kesedihan, kekecewaan, rasa kehilangan, benci, semua emosi yang tengah menjalin hubungan rumit dalam relung jiwa seorang adik itu membuatnya merasakan sesak yang menyiksanya. Keangkuhannya selama ini terasa sedang dibalas dengan rasa hancur yang begitu memuakkan, membuatnya terasa seperti mati.

Bukan hanya dua keluarga yang berduka, seluruh Jepang berduka hari itu. Mereka semua kehilangan sosok yang selama ini terlihat baik-baik saja di mata mereka. Meski nyatanya sepasang sosok itu adalah sosok yang kesepian, bersatu hanya untuk mengurangi rasa kesepian itu dan saling menemani agar siapapun diantara mereka tak perlu mati sendirian.

***FIN***


End file.
